


Competition Brings Out The Best In Us

by raging_storm



Series: Titanic [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Competition, Platonic Relationships, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_storm/pseuds/raging_storm
Summary: Tyler is super competitive, and Josh is, like, the best friend in the world. Who else would voluntarily lose at Mario Kart?





	Competition Brings Out The Best In Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have guiltily logged into AO3 every day and realised; I can't write long stories. They never work out. I get good ideas, then lose the drive to follow through on them. This is my compromise. I don't even know if anyone even reads my stories, but I will be writing drabbles instead. All the prompts I've ever come up with in my head will go in little one-shots here instead. 
> 
> I am so sorry I will never finish anything I write. Really, I am. It sucks for me, too, since I do have good ideas and want to finish them, but simply don't have the time or patience to do so. 
> 
> This series will be aptly named Titanic, because every time I write a story it starts out good and falls apart. Just like a certain ship. Plus the name is cool.
> 
> If you do read my stories, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'm just a shit AP English student that writes about this band in the dark. 
> 
> Thank you! Hope you like this. It's my promise to myself to update at least twice a week. 
> 
> -Storm

"You're too damn good at this game," Tyler complained, throwing his controller down onto the table. Having been beaten seven consecutive times, he decided be would definitely be calling it a day. He folded his arms across his chest and kicked his socked feet up onto the coffee table, glaring at the TV. Princess Peach made another victory circuit around the track, his Luigi tagging behind sadly. 

"No. You're just bad," Josh corrected, grinning. 

"You grew up playing games. I, unlike you, am an intellectual, and didn't grow up filling my head with mindless entertainment," Tyler said haughtily. 

Josh jabbed a button on his controller, starting up another round. "Mario Kartisn't the bitch, Ty. You are," he said matter-of-factly. He navigated his cursor to select Princess Peach again, tongue poking out from between his teeth. "We won't do Rainbow Road again, if that's what you're upset about."

Tyler narrowed his eyes, controller remaining untouched. "I'm just, like, super competitive, Josh. You know I hate losing. It's been, what, six fucking games? And you've outplayed me every time."

It's true, Tyler is super competitive. Ever since Josh has met him, life has been a competition. Now that they're roommates, it's who can get the mail first, or who can eat the most pancakes at breakfast, or who can balance a cup full of milk on top of one's head the longest? (Long story.) Honestly, Josh has never met anyone as competitive as Tyler is. The dude just hates losing. It's strange, because Josh himself is not competitive in the slightest; they're complete opposites, and yet here he is winning. Although that's not too strange, come to think of it. Besides drumming, the only thing he's beat Tyler in is video games. And oh, how Tyler hates that. Hates being beat in anything, even by his best friend. 

"I know you're competitive, dude, but relax a bit." Josh leaned forward, grabbed his friend's controller off the table, and placed it on his lap. "Let's do the mushroom map again," he suggested. And then, because he's totally the best friend in the world, he added, "And I'll let you win."

Tyler's expression brightened. "I guess that's okay, then," he said with good cheer, unfolding his arms and taking up his controller once more, and Josh sighed in relief, readying himself for another round. 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
